The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to systems and methods for diagnosing an osteoporotic patient and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for estimation a score representing a relation to bone density values in a healthy young population or a demographically matched population.
Osteoporosis remains a prevalent, burdensome and markedly under-diagnosed condition. DXA (Duel-Energy X-ray Absorptiometry) remains the diagnostic standard for assessing bone mineral density (BMD). However, fewer than 50% of eligible Medicare recipients undergo bone mineral density screening. Underutilization of DXA together with suboptimal test predictive indices may account for the finding that an estimated 80% of patients who experience osteoporotic fractures have either not undergone prior screening or received appropriate treatment. It is important to note that early diagnosis and prophylactic treatment can reduce the risk of osteoporotic fractures by 30-70%.